Devious
by Katraa
Summary: You're saying that you, Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Slyvarant will save our world! You've got to be kidding me.. I'll prove it to you Lloyd, just watch me work my magic tomorrow at the oracle! [Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if this idea has been attempted yet, and if it has I am so sorry for intruding on it. But I decided to write another alternative way to TOS (Everyone in backgrounds gasps angrily) Now I know what you're thinking, another cliché story, more than likely. Well, take a deep breath. This time I'm adding a few different changes  
-: Yuan joins the team alongside Kratos  
-: Colette is chosen of Teth'alle and Zelos is the chosen of Slyvarant. Meaning that they are still the same character attitude, but Lloyd Genis and Raine grew up knowing Zelos instead of Colette.  
-: Sheena never knew Zelos.  
-: Regal never killed Alicia but ended up killing Presea.  
-: Colette is the King's second daughter.  
-: Genis is not friend's with Zelos or Lloyd.

And a few other differences I don't feel fit on adding in at this point. I'm going to do my best with the staying in character and adding such stuff.

* * *

**Devious**  
_Prologue_

* * *

_Thirteen Hundred Hours: Somewhere in the depths of Welgaia, Derris-Kharlan

* * *

"Yuan, Kratos, I have a mission for the two of you."_

In the deepest part of Welgaia lay a castle. Walls were created from the souls of humans and exspheres. Corridors led to nowhere, and lifeless angels hovered around. There were portals leading into instant limbo, and locked chests that would never be opened. For what they held was a secret to everyone except Mithos Yggdrasill himself. In the throne room of the castle was where the master lay. There he sat in the throne, twirling his locks of blonde hair aimlessly. Giving the two he had summoned a deafening look, he swung his legs over the arm-rest of the throne and sighed.

"What is it, master?"

The first humble servant bowed his head. Thick locks of auburn hair swung messily as he shook his head. He was clothed with lilac armor at the time, and bore a stubborn and stern set of brown eyes to match. An edged sword was sheathed on his side, and an angelic shield was clipped on his belt. Around his neck tucked safely into the many layers was a single locket. One that he did not show anyone of Derris-Kharlan, for reasons of his own.

"I want you two to aid the Chosen Of Slyvarant in his quest. Make sure he doesn't stray away from his task." A sly grin of amusement passed the leader's face as he starred at his two servants. Swinging his legs aimlessly over the armrest as before, he crossed his arms and began to fiddle with his hair once more.

"You're lowering us to the task of _guardians_!" The second servant hollered, anger flushing into him.

He wore simple clothing that any other Slyvarantian would where. Vests, leggings, and the usual. However, what set him apart from many was a long assomble of aqua hair that had been placed in a hair tie and swung to his back. Bangs fell from his right side of his face and the ponytail fell down to right above his waist. A set of emerald eyes starred defiantly at the leader, as a disgusted snarl appeared on his parted lips.

"Watch your voice, Yuan." The first man signaled, reaching out and blocking Yuan from stepping any closer to their leader.

"Lowering you? You should be honored I chose you two! If we succeed, we can easily take the Chosen's power and swipe the dying Chosen of Teth'alle, like this." As he finished his sentence, he snapped his fingers for added emphasize. His gaze fell past Kratos then to Yuan. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, the man crossed his arms once more and parted his lips slightly, as if to speak. "So, is it a deal?"

"We'll do it." Kratos bowed respectfully, sending a devious look over at his fellow servant.

"Speak for yourself!" Yuan countered, scowling at the other man. Another moment passed before their leader swung his feet to the front of the throne and arose to his feet. Taking a step forward, the man extended a hand and pulled Yuan by his collar.

"Don't you desire to see Martel back?" A grin slipped across the blonde man's face as he gently lifted Yuan off his feet and starred directly into his emerald eyes. Moments passed before Yuan averted his gaze and scoffed silently. Breathing heavily, the bluenete kept his eyes off his leader and awaited any further punishment or questioning that was soon to arrive. "Don't you wish to see your fiancé reunited with you after four thousand years?" Mithos snickered before dropping Yuan onto the ground, to his feet.

"We'll do it..." A sigh escaped Yuan's mouth as he replied softly, looking away.

"His name is Zelos Wilder. He was born in Asgard and raised in Iselia." Mithos began, as Kratos cast a spare glance over at Yuan. "He was ejected with eleven blood at birth through a test of the human ranches. He has no recollection of this, so do not bring it up. Tomorrow Remiel will give him the oracle at Martel's Temple. Once there, I want you two to arrive and befriend him. Make up an excuse for wanting to join. I don't care what it is. Make sure he does not stray from his obligation as the Chosen Of The World." Mithos continued. "And do not, I repeat, do not utter a word about the flourishing world, Teth'alle. If you do, well, it won't be pretty..."

"Understood," Kratos replied, hazel eyes glimmering with determination.

"Good, very good." Mithos nodded, watching his two minions. "You are both members of the Four Seraphim, remember that as you continue this mission. It may be hard at times to hide your true powers and identity, but giving you both this job will keep you inline."

"Got it.." Yuan sighed, finally back on his feet next to Kratos. Emerald eyes flashed despair and lost hope, a contradictory towards Kratos'.

"Tomorrow your journey will begin. Get a good night's sleep at the Iselia Inn. If they don't have one, camp outside the city. It will benefit your title as wanders. Now go." Mithos instructed, raising his arm and pointing off towards the entrance of the hall. "And do not fail. Failure will not be tolerated."

* * *

_Around the Same Time, Iselia.

* * *

"Lloyd Irving. Lloyd! Wake up!"_

Flying across the roomwas a eraser. It was around two in the small village of Iselia, and most of the younger members of the village were in this room. It was rather petite but fit a rather large sum of bodies for it's size. At the front of the room was the culprit of the hurling of classroom materials. There she stood, at around five feet and a few inches. Short, pure white hair ran down to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes starred at her classroom, and at a single student with much annoyance. She was clothed in an orange professor's robe. On the wall hung a single gem stoned staff she called her own.

Stunned, the student who was hit by the shooting erasers, jerked his head and fell backwards out of his seat onto the hard wood floor beneath him. With a gentle thump, he smashed his head against the ground and lay flat on his back, starring up at the ceiling. He was clothed in a red outfit, and had two swords placed safely under his chair for later training. Blinking a few times, the boy arose to his feet and starred back at his teacher with rapid breaths.

"Wha! This isn't my room!-..." The boy began and trailed off when he noticed the whole room was starring at him. Flushing a dark red, he sat back down on his chair, rubbing his head from the impact. Another moment passed before the other students turned straight and faced their teacher. However, the teacher sighed and kept a fixed stare upon her student.

"Honestly, Lloyd. This is the second time this week you've fallen asleep in class. Why can't you be more like Zelos?" The teacher offered, pointing at a man sitting at the back of the main desk. Feet up on the wood, his shoes buried several important papers from sight.

"Professor Sage, he's not even a student! Why is he always here anyhow?" Lloyd asked, glaring across the room at the man at the front of the desk.

Long strands of crimson hair flowed down from his skull and onto his shoulders. He was clothed oddly in pink, and wore his cruxis crystal on his neck openly. The man swished his feet off the desk and placed his chin into his hands and smiled lightly at the younger swordsman.

"It's not his fault, dear Professor. Some people can only dream of being as great as I." With a boastful hand gesture, he grinned at the students before him. A few girls giggled immensely and smiled back at him with hopeful expressions. However, the brunette boy was having none of this before he pushed back on his seat, tilting his chair angrily.

"We'll settle this some other time." Professor Sage glared angrily from Zelos to Lloyd. A few students shrunk back against their chairs before burying their noses into their assignment and begun to scratch their pencils busily. Sighing, Lloyd glanced down at the paper before him, deciding better against arguing with his teacher. She tended to pack a powerful punch.

_All right, let's get this done so I can be done with this exam._ Lloyd thought hopefully, picking up his pencil. Glancing back down at his paper, his heart dropped when he read the question. _Due to the natural flow of mana in our world, what would be the most logical solution to the solving the current shortage in manna? A.) Destroy any magnitechnology that is supposedly being tested. B.) Halt any further Chosen Quests. C.) Address the pressing issue on the Desian Ranches. D.) Release the four seals and fill the world with manna through the journey of regeneration. _

"How am I supposed to know this?..." Lloyd thought out loud, starring down at his paper helplessly. He would have chosen the last answer, but the thought of his older friend, Zelos, actually helping anyone in his journey or regeneration caused him to foolishly choose B. Closing his eyes, Lloyd read onto the next questions and found himself wracking his brain for answers, but came up completely empty.

"Five minutes remaining." Professor Sage called out, folding her arms and glancing around the classroom. Biting down on his bottom lip, Lloyd pushed off his seat and watched a single student arise to his feet and scurry across the room, test in his hands. Walking up to the professor, he passed it to her and smiled lightly. He looked similar to her, and for a good reason. He was the professor's brother, and the single most smartest students in Iselia. And that made him a nobody in Lloyd's eyes.

"Thank you, Genis." Professor Sage nodded and held the test in her hand. Following in suit was a few other students. After three more minutes had passed, the room had completely emptied leaving Lloyd sitting at the long table, all by himself. Breathing extremely hoarsely, Lloyd glared at his paper and began to randomly circle answers until the professor walked up to him and snatched it out of his clutches.

"... You may go." She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I failed, didn't I?" Lloyd mumbled, arising to his feet and casting a glance at his teacher.

"I'm afraid so. You got them all wrong." Raine murmured, casting a momentous glare at her student. Stepping back from anger, Lloyd violently shook his head. Clenching his fists, he remained in spot and bent over to recollect his swords from the ground. Once done, he passed to the front of the room before being halted by Zelos.

"Hey bud, sorry to hear you failed." Zelos spoke, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and bore that 'I-am-so-better-than-you-will-ever-be' look. Sighing miserably, Lloyd shook his head and glanced up at his friend.

"Thanks... I think?" Lloyd fumbled. "Why are you always here anyhow? You've already passed this class, why do you keep coming back to stare at us during class?" Lloyd asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"C'mon on Lloyd, use your head for something other than fighting." Zelos chuckled lightly, leading his friend out of the classroom and down the hallway. Lloyd continued in equal paces, glancing at the door that lay a few feet in front of him. Once the two were outside, Zelos leaned against the stone wall near the school building and snickered. "You're telling me you're that dense?" Zelos pouted lightly.

"I don't speak the language of Chosen's." Lloyd groaned, sparring a spare look at his friend before sitting on the stonewall next to him.

"Raine is such a total babe!" Zelos chimed, hearts filling his eyes as he clasped his hands together together, lacing the fingers menacingly.

"She's not that hot." Lloyd argued before Zelos reached out and smacked Lloyd across the back of his skull. Growling, the young swordsman punched the Chosen in the arm and bit down on his bottom lip irritably.

"Help me! Chosen being molested over here!" Zelos began, calling out. Lloyd growled and smacked his hand across the red head's mouth to shut him up. Moments passed before he released the hand and Zelos called out again. "Somebody help poor old me. We've got case of the molesting dumb brunette!" And added in a waving hand motion and pretended to faint theatrically.

"You're such an ass.." Lloyd sighed, shaking his head and turning away, still upon the stone wall.

"Now now, you shouldn't be talking to your best friend like that." Zelos grinned, wrapping his arm around Lloyd and causing the two to sway back and forth on the wall merrily.

"Get your hand off me." Lloyd warned as Zelos complied and starred laughdily at his friend. "Anyway, don't you receive your oracle tomorrow?.."

"Wow, you actually remember. I am impressed." Zelos grinned, running a stray hand through his hair in an amused manor. Lloyd tilted his head and watched Zelos continue to act dramatically. Zelos paused and then starred his young friend in the eye. "But yea, I do. What's it matter to you, anyhow?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come with you? I want to see the oracle with my own eyes." Lloyd spoke cheerfully.

"You mean come with the wonderful Zelos Wilder, savior of the world? Hmm, maybe I can find it in my heart to fulfill your wish." Zelos snickered, watching as the brunette swordsman squinted his eyes, not amused at all. "Fine, you can come. But I ain't coming to wake you up. So make sure you come here sharply at noon tomorrow, an no later. I don't want to be waiting around for a little kid."

"I am not a kid!" Lloyd snarled, pointing to his blades.

"Ooh you've got weapons. I am _so_ scared." Zelos joked before arising to his feet and standing before his friend. "Either way, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the red-head left the area, down the road to where his house was. Sighing, Lloyd pushed himself off the stonewall and walked down the road of Iselia, wondering what to do next. Deciding to make his way through the forest to head home, Lloyd headed off to the front of his city, becoming increasingly excited about the oracle that lay ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

AN:

Ok, this was just the prologue. It'll get more exciting in the first chapter. I promise, mkay? And yea, I am adding lots of differences, and trust me, with Lloyd and Zelos in the beginning of the journey, a lot of differences will occur. And what exactly will happen when both Kratos and Yuan join them? Find out soon!


	2. The Oracle

AN:  
ok onward to chapter two. I spent awhile writing this chapter, and attempting to modify the characters slightly so they would adjust to the plot that lay before them. And like I said before, who knows what could happen when you shove Zelos into a story instead of Colette. Lots of stuff. Either way, thanks for the reviews so far! It's awesome to hear from you guys. And by the way, I'm not sure if this is going to have an actual pairings. Not quite sure.. yet.

**Devious**  
The Oracle

* * *

_Thirteen Hundred Hours: On the Outskirts Of Martel's Temple- Slyvarant

* * *

"How much longer will we have to wait?" _

It was the next day. The wind had picked up on the outskirts of Iselia, and the temperature seemed to had dropped ten degrees. It wasn't bothering Kratos as much as it seemed to bother Yuan. In fact, the blue haired half elf had begun to shake immensely as he paced back and forth at the base of the lower stairs. His cloak scrapped against the dirt of the ground, and made a gentle 'whish' sound every few seconds. Yet besides the windy visage, it was a rather bright day, to say the least. Birds chirped softly from trees away, and hot beams from the sun shot directly on the two seraphim's.

"The Chosen should be here shortly after the Light Of Cruxis is sent down that signals for him to come." Kratos reminded Yuan.

Unlike Yuan, Kratos had sat down on the stairs to the temple and placed his chin into the palm of his hands in a bored like manor. The pacing half elf paused and glanced down at the auburn mercenary. Kratos glanced up at him and noticed he had stopped. Tilting his head, Kratos gave the 'What?' expression as he watched his friend begin to pace again. Shaking his head, now being slightly enraged from Yuan's anxiety, Kratos closed his eyes and simply imagined he was some place far away from here.

"Let's go over the plan again." Yuan suggested, stroking his chin considerably much.

Kratos sighed heavily and glared down at the ground beneath him, eyes now open. It was a few moments before Kratos had groaned once more and arose to his feet. Yuan, who now stopped for the second time in the past ten minutes, watched his friend curiously. Kratos reached out and placed a hand on the shorter seraphim's shoulder, and sighed heavily.

"We've been over it countless times already." Kratos sighed, again, and then noticed had that pouty look to his face. Now rolling his eyes, the seraphim continued. "As I said before, here is the plan. You and I wait outside the temple once we see the Light Of Cruxis. Once there we shall warn the Chosen about the Desians, and say that we were attacked by him. Then we can safely ask to join him in attempts to avenge our fallen comrade, and kill the desians. If he declines, we use the famous 'I want to see the world' quote and offer our help for free." Kratos murmured, trailing off towards the end.

"What if he _still_ declines!" Yuan asked, eyes widening from fear.

"What are the chances of that? Two in a million?" By now Kratos wasn't really paying attention, but instead watching the leaves fall beyond Yuan. Since he was starring in the general direction, it could easily be mistaken for Kratos watching Yuan. Which Kratos wanted Yuan to think, to think that he was paying attention when he really wasn't.

"I just don't want to screw this up and give our position away." Yuan glared, grabbing Kratos by the collar and sending an angry glare directly into the other's eyes. This time Kratos couldn't look beyond Yuan, because that was all that filled his sight. Blinking a few times, Kratos pushed Yuan away and shook his head once more, puckering out his bottom lip an annoyed fashion."If you keep your cool and arcane posture, he won't figure us out. This mission isn't that hard to pull off," Kratos reminded Yuan, now crossing his arms.

"Says you!"

Kratos scowled at Yuan, who was by far taking this job a bit too serious. Rolling his eyes once more, I watched Yuan's eyes widened. Tilting his head from confusion, he extended his hand and gently waved them in front of him, to see if the other was zoning out or not. Calling Yuan's name a few times, Kratos came up empty and shrugged until he realized that Yuan was starring at the Light of Cruxis that was being beamed into the Temple as they stood there.

"It's time!"

* * *

_A little bit before that, at Twelve Hundred Hours, Iselia

* * *

"Yo bud, wake up!"_

Cracking open a hazel eye, Lloyd Irving basically tumbled out of his bed and onto the floor with a clumsy thunk. The man who had just awoken the boy starred vaguely at the swordsman on the floor. Tilting his crimson head with confusion, Zelos ran a hand through his own hair and tried to make sense of Lloyd. Hadn't he told Lloyd to be at Iselia at exactly at noon? And now it was ten minutes past noon and Lloyd still lay lazily in his bed, not daring to move. Well, now he was on his floor but it was the same thing in the end.

"Z-zelos!"

Lloyd jumped to his feet and clunked his head on his bed post without realizing it into the collision. Holding back a round of laughter, the red-headed chosen scratched his head and placed his arms on his hips. Not to seem angry, but to demonstrate some sort of Zelos Kind Of Authority. Or whatever the chosen had chosen to call it.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to come here and wake you up? And now I found myself, somehow, almost magically, in your house waking you up. Where's the justice in this world?" Zelos asked himself, shaking his head in the utmost dismay. Raising an eyebrow, Lloyd sighed and rubbed his head miserably from the pain.

"I.. was going to wake up. I just-" Lloyd stammered but then blushed a dark red from forgetting one of the most important events in his best friend's life. Sighing, Zelos shook his head, still in dis-belief, then extended a hand and pat the brunette on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm not mad. The Great Zelos Wilder can not stay mad forever!"

With that, Zelos beamed at his younger friend. Lloyd uneasily passed through his room to get his vest that went over his normal clothes. He had been so excited the night before that he had changed before he had fallen asleep so he could spring up first thing in the morning and meet Zelos. However, his desire for sleep had ruined that plan, didn't it?

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for that bright light in the sky that is supposed to be beam down at the temple and signal you to arrive?" Lloyd asked curiously, grabbing his swords from their placement on his night stand.

"Ah, very observant my young friend. However, the Great Zelos has already solved that issue. You see, the oracle is supposed to come at One in the afternoon." Zelos spoke proudly, patting his chest with utmost pride. "Who's the smart chosen? Oh yea, that's me!" He spoke, boasting about his title.. as always.

"How can you be so sure that it will come at one?" Lloyd continued, watching Zelos do his happy dance, or what he chose to call that.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Zelos asked, glancing over at Lloyd with his gentle eyes. Lloyd opened his mouth to reply eagerly but Zelos slapped his hand over the boy's mouth before he could reply. With a sigh, Zelos shook his own head in disgust. "Forget I said that." He confessed, removing his hand.

"Well, seeing you're usually always wrong, I think we should head off to Martel's Temple." Lloyd advised.

"You mean we have to go through that forest, again?" Zelos pouted, shaking his head and burying it into his hands. "Someone as beautiful as I shouldn't be forced to go through this kind of treatment."

"Stop with the dramatics, Zelos. We've been through the forest countless times." Lloyd reminded him, as he began to stash gels and items into his inventory bag. Being prepared was the best way to win any unsuspecting battles. Especially when it was just two against the world.

"But we have to go all the way back, and then through Iselia, and then down the dirt path to the temple." Zelos complained, watching Lloyd.

"It wasn't me who decided to come out this far." Lloyd reminded Zelos, shoving a life bottle in the animal fur bag his father had made. Zelos paused for a moment before glaring back at Lloyd and taking a step closer. Lloyd paused and starred up at the chosen, gripping the bag with all his might. "...What?"

"But you were the one to oversleep!" Zelos hollered, causing Lloyd to shrink back instantly.

Moments passed before both swordsman had gathered all the materials and left down the stairs. Usually Lloyd would be stopped by his father, the one and only Dirk, but today was different. Dirk seemed to have some business to attend to in Iselia, and left the house to Lloyd. At least it provided the two with extra time to get to the temple before the light came down and signaled it was time.

It didn't take that much effort for the two to navigate their way through the twisting forest. Encountering a few battles here and there, they basically came out without a scratch. Between Lloyd's slashing moves and Zelos' power with the magic blade, they were unstoppable to wooden foes. Once outside the forest, the two entered Iselia. By now the breeze had picked up and the temperature seemed to be around freezing with the wind chill factoring in, of course.

"Zelos!"

The two paused and watched the familiar figure of their professor come charging at them. It was Lloyd who looked down in a sullen way and shook his head. He had to deal with her enough but for her to appear now of all times? It wasn't so appeasing. Daring a glance back up, he watched as Raine panted and handed Zelos a book. Furrowing his eyebrows, Zelos took it and flipped it open and stuffed his nose into the book. Seriously, he buried his nose into the book and begun to read.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked. Raine glanced over and a smile flashed across her face. Lloyd found this rather unsettling in the back of his mind, but he kept this information to himself. When the professor got mad, she tended to take out her anger on her students and bash them across the heads. Or kick them. Lloyd seemed to be kicked a lot.

"It's the only known recordings of Spiritua's journey." Raine smiled with much pride.

"Uh-huh.. and that means what?" Lloyd asked. Unfortunately for him, a single fist went whirling through the air and bashed him across the skull. Whimpering, Lloyd grabbed his head with both hands and a light pout escaped his lips. "That was not fair, Professor! I wasn't ready to be smacked today! It's Saturday! And besides, how am I supposed to know what that book means?" Another smack was dealt to his head.

"How can you not know, Lloyd?" Zelos called out, closing it and glancing over at his friend.

"Please.. enlighten me before I am forced to file a restraining order." Lloyd whimpered and a light smile passed his lips. However, Raine smacked him once more and caused Lloyd to throw his head back and forth in pain. "I was joking.."

"Any ways.. Spiritua was the First Chosen. She was legendary, and this book tells of her adventures and sights. And quite possibly what I have to do to fulfill my duty as the next chosen. Can you see it now? Zelos Wilder, Chosen Extradoniare!" Zelos smiled, holding the closed book in one hand and making a waving hand gesture with the other.

"All I see now is a stupid, hot-headed Chosen." Raine sighed from Lloyd's side.

"Sounds like something I would say." Lloyd replied as Zelos starred at the two, clutching his chest painfully. Furrowing his eyebrows once more, Lloyd arose to his feet and watched Zelos intently. "What's with all the acting lately? You're not impressing anyone." Lloyd pointed out, bearing a smug expression.

"You both really know how to make a man feel loved," Zelos sighed.

"It's our job," Raine added in.

"You too!" Zelos pouted, holding the book tightly. "Any ways, ignoring the rude comments, I want you to come with us to Martel's Temple. It's a great chance for scientific research, seeing not many people are allowed in there." With that said, Zelos flashed a grin at Raine.

Lloyd sighed heavily, and glanced over at Raine who had stars in her eyes. Seriously, her eyes were beaming like blue stars in the galaxy. She clasped her hands together tightly, lacing each finger with another. Swaying on her feet, Raine slowly nodded at Zelos, attempting to contain her excitement. She was a force to be reckoned with when she got in this ruin mode, so the best thing to do was to make her keep her calm.

"Do you understand what great lunge forward in half elf appreciation this is! To think, a half elf allowed in Martel's Temple to see a true Cruxis Angel! It's a breakthrough in all discoveries!" Raine chanted, glancing from Zelos then to Lloyd.

"Whatever you say.." Lloyd murmured, trying to sound interested. Tried at least.

"Look! It's the Chosen's oracle!"

A random townsman had rose his finger and pointed towards the sky. As expected, a single bright beam had shot down from the sky, directly north of their current destination. Zelos reached out and gave a victorious hand gesture as he turned to the others. He bore that smug 'You-better-watch-out-'cause-Zelos-is-going-to-kick-major-ass'. How he could say ll that from one look was anyone's guess. But Lloyd and Raine had come to know that look.

"Guess it's time, huh?" Zelos spoke, glancing upwards also and placing his hands on his hips.

"It would seem. Let's get moving!" Raine spoke cheerfully, holding her notebook proudly and began to stride to the northerly entrance of the city. However, Zelos had turned to his young friend and began to laugh. To many, this would be called a humorous laugh, but Lloyd knew better. This was Zelos' fake laugh, to show his nerves.

"You're telling me that you, Zelos Wilder Chosen of Slyvarant, will save our world? You've got to be kidding.." Lloyd sighed, watching his friend. With that said, he placed his hand on his sword and made his way to the entrance where Raine had gone, leaving Zelos standing there.

"You just watch, Lloyd! Just watch me work my magic today at the oracle! I'll prove to you that Zelos Wilder have high class." Zelos spoke smugly, before he realized Lloyd was far ahead and wasn't listening at all. "Oh.. that is so mature." Zelos stammered, charging ahead to catch up with the others.

* * *

_At Martel's Temple, Thirteen Hundred Hours- Slyvarant_

* * *

"How much more walking do we have to do!" Zelos complained, taking large steps.

Raine glanced over her shoulder to watch the Chosen lazily scuff his feet, even though he was taking extremely large steps. Sweat rolled down her white hair as she shook her head in dis-belief and neared the entrance to the temple. Lloyd had been in equal strides with Zelos, and when the chosen stopped, so did he. Zelos glanced ahead to the temple and flashed a grin to his young comrade merrily.

"Look at that! To think they built that place for me." Zelos spoke, crossing his arms as he began talking normal steps.

"Zelos.. they didn't make it for you. Hence the name, they made it for Martel and all the other Chosen's." Lloyd added in, raising an eyebrow.

"But I can bet you one thing. They weren't as sexy as me." Zelos spoke proud fully, rubbing his chest with that overachiever kind of flare. By now, Lloyd had given up all hope on the chosen and quickened his pace so he was beside Raine, at the base of the stairs. "What is with you and leaving poor old me by myself?" Zelos sighed. "Sometimes they just don't understand." Zelos spoke shaking his head. "But they will.. today is going to be a long day." He whispered to himself.

"C-chosen!"

Zelos' heart dropped when he heard the distress filled cry. Eyes widening, the red head charged up to the others and noticed two men. One was clothed in basic swordsman outfit. The other seemed to be clothed as a mercenary. The usual armor, but in an unusual lilac. Wondering for a moment where these two individuals came from, Zelos walked upwards and noticed the man with the blue hair was on his knees, bleeding from his side.

"What happened her?" Raine asked, bending over to meet the bluenete gaze.

"Desians." He hissed in reply, casting a stern glance at the half elf. It took only seconds before Lloyd growled and turned harshly to Zelos, clenching his fists tightly.

"You see what these guys do! As Chosen, you need to destroy them!" Lloyd hollered.

"What's with you, bud? Why are you so uptight?" Zelos asked, sweat rolling down his face. It was rare to see Lloyd like this. The only time he got serious and angry was about food and sleep. Any other time, Lloyd liked to be sarcastic and idealist. Not angry and uptight as Zelos had described him moments before.

"The desians struck unmercifully. They instantly slain our fellow comrade. We are lucky to be alive." The other man spoke. His raspy voice sent sparks of alert through the Chosen. However, Lloyd met the auburn man's gaze and shook his head angrily.

"Damn them..." Lloyd whispered.

"Lloyd, watch your tongue. If you cause a disruption between humans and desians, they may destroy the Peace treaty they hold on Iselia!" Raine warned, wagging a threatening finger at the young boy.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lloyd growled back.

"Uh.. not to break up the fight or anything, but I need to get to my oracle." Zelos pointed out, addressing the heavenly light that was still falling from the sky. A blush overcame Raine as she straightened up and clutched her notebook sternly. She turned to the two men nervously.

"If you want to come with in our little detour, we'll be able to heal you after this." Raine offered.

"...Thank you." The auburn man spoke, as the bluenete held a bitter look upon his lips.

"Just another kind thing the Chosen has done." Zelos laughed. Lloyd sighed and glanced up the stairs at the oracle. Was his friend really serious enough to take the role of Chosen? Or would he just mess with the world's fate and destroy man-kind? As he watched, the other four had begun to walk up the stairs next to him after Raine had cast a simple healing spell upon the blue haired swordsman. Lloyd hurried along and listened into the conversation.

"My name is Yuan." His voice wasn't as raspy as his comrade, but he bore that determined and serious posture to him. He looked like the kind of person to keep to himself, and not bother with others. However, the auburn man glanced over at Yuan and spared a stare.

"And I'm Kratos. We came here in attempts to gather information on the monsters in this region. We had never aspired that Desians would attack. I apologize for any inconvenience we may have given you." Kratos offered, as the five stepped up the stairs in equal paces.

"It's all right. My job is to help people, isn't it?" Zelos spoke as he continued to bear that feeble-minded grin. It wasn't a time to grin, yet the Chosen continued to.

"It was a stroke of luck the Chosen had came." Kratos continued, watching the other red-head curiously. "You are Zelos Wilder, then?"

"Yup! Word travels fast about me! Especially with the ladies. Odd, even the guys know of me...hell! I can even turn guys gay because they love me so much!" Zelos cheered, theatrically letting his hair blow in the wind. Lloyd sighed, Raine turned away, Kratos seemed stunned, but Yuan had growled instantly.

"For a Chosen you really are hair brained." Yuan snapped.

"Whoah. What's your problem?" Zelos asked, tilting his head and letting his hair fall.

"Zelos, don't push it." Lloyd advised as they reached the top of the temple. As they neared the entrance, the group paused and turned to face each other. Zelos seemed off on other faults, that probably involved his Iselia hunnies and quite possibly Raine. Lloyd glanced at Yuan and Kratos alongside Raine.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am Raine Sage, professor of Iselia." Raine spoke. She then pointed to Lloyd. "And this is-"

"Lloyd Irving." Lloyd spoke, cutting off Raine. Raine give a distant minded nod and watched Yuan sigh as if he didn't really want to me here. Kratos starred at the boy for a few moments, just taking in the sight. However, Lloyd began to sweat uneasily from his intense gaze.

"You're name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked curiously.

"Yea, what if it is?" Lloyd spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"And you were yelling at me for ticking them off!" Zelos butted in but Lloyd turned sharply and smacked him across the face, sending him to quiver in sadness near the entrance.

"Shouldn't we be going in now?" Yuan glared, casting a spare glance at the beam of light.

"Yes, let's go in, now." Raine spoke, leading Zelos and Lloyd in. Another moment passed before the other two seraphim followed in slow paces behind. Yuan glanced over at Kratos. It was as if the auburn man was in some distant day dream. Puckering out his bottom lip, the blue haired seraphim crossed his arms and a snicker escaped his lips.

"Pretty good acting on my part, wasn't it?" Yuan snickered, in a casual way.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Kratos sighed, sparing a glance over at his comrade. The blue haired seraphim shook his head before walking alongside his comrade into the dim light of the hallway that lead inside the temple.

As the five walked inside, gentle whispers played against their faces. A fork in the rod was apparent ahead, along with crumbling stones and crushed pillars. It seemed as if the temple was rarely used, and the aging was intense. The exact age must have been around a thousand years! Of course, no one knew for sure, seeing that no one in Iselia was of that age. As their shoes made a gentle 'clank'. The chosen alongside his younger friend and professor led.

They walked forward to the center of the temple, where a large door lay. Wrapped around it was vines and a glowing center. A small stone was next to it right, a dim gray slab stone. Raine ran up to it, and started taking notes. Kratos and Yuan paused behind the other swordsman.

"Zelos, do something to open it." Lloyd advised.

"Ok!... I, The Great and Wonderful Zelos Wilder , comman this door to open!" Zelos hollered, making a victory stance. Moments passed without success. Scowling at the door, Zelos straightened up and puckered out his bottom lip. "I said open!" Another moment passed. "Open up!" Zelos spoke, beginning to kick the door angrily.

"I think something is needed to open it," Kratos spoke from behind. Zelos whirled around and walked straight up to him.

"You think?" Zelos murmured sarcastically and turned to Lloyd and Raine. "Let's go around and try to find some other way to open this. Zelos Wilder will not be silenced," Zelos smiled and ran behind Kratos and Yuan and to the right path.

"And they call him the savior of the world?..." Yuan sighed heavily before Raine turned to him.

"If you wish to leave, you can. There is no reason for you to stay if you continue to defile the Chosen." Raine almost hissed. She held her arms crossed and anger flashed in her eyes. Sweat rolled off Lloyd's face as he ran after Zelos. More than likely afraid to face an angry Raine. However, Yuan strode right up to the half elf.

"Want to test the theory?" Yuan hissed before Kratos reached out and blocked Yuan from progressing farther. "..pffft.." Was all Yuan said before turning around and leaving to where Lloyd and Zelos had. Raine stood silently, starring at Kratos.

"I'm sorry if I angered your friend. I just don't want something stupid happening because of a persons ignorance." Raine explained, watching the door with much interest.

"No offense taken. Let's go." Kratos spoke and left with Raine down the right path also.

The group continued down the right path, until they came to a spiraling stairs downward. Zelos led the 'group' down them, and Lloyd had regretfully fallen down them. Zelos yelped with surprise as his friend had tumbled into his body and sent him head-first into the hard ground of the floating platform. Kratos and Raine rushed up to the two boys side but Yuan just stood at the edge of the stair, glaring.

"My beautiful face!" Zelos spoke, attempting to bawl his eyes out. Raine sent an angry glare from Zelos then to Lloyd. She reached out and thrashed him across the face in anger. Lloyd scampered to his, rubbing his head in pain. "Watch your footing, Lloyd! We've only been in here for ten minutes and you've managed to harm me." Zelos pouted, also getting to his feet.

"Sorry. I just couldn't see where I was going when your head was in the way." A sly grin passed the brunette as he walked next to Kratos, as if he knew that Zelos wouldn't smack him if he was next to him.

"What the hell is that!"

Raine turned her head to see Yuan pointing beyond them. Kratos also glanced over to see a golem form before their eyes. Millions of stones had formed together and begun to build rapidly. Yuan charged down next to Lloyd and Kratos, in stun and determination. Raine unsheathed her staff and guarded as if she feared she'd be stricken down in any second. It's head slowly turned to face Lloyd. Reaching it, it swung it's stone elbow and thrashed Lloyd.

"Begone!" Kratos hollered, charging forward and slashing down the golem in five hits. Raine and Zelos stood there, dumb-founded by his strength.

"Wholly crap!" Lloyd stammered, arising to his feet. Kratos paused a moment then stared at the monster remains.

"I've never seen one like this before." Kratos glanced over to Yuan who was seemingly spacing out. "Make note of it."

"Huh? Oh right," Yuan yawned.

"Look at that!" Zelos rang out. His finger pointed to a large pedestal across the room. However, it seemed the only way to reach that was to go downwards than up. Raine glanced over at the pedestal also and crossed her arms, with a little smile spreading across her face.

"Maybe that's they key to opening the door." Lloyd observed.

"Lloyd!" Raine suddenly called out.

"What!" Lloyd glanced around aimlessly, unsheathing his sword if he was going to be attacked.

"You figured it out before I could even say it. I'm so proud of you!" Raine smiled widely. Zelos held back a wave of laughter while Kratos and Yuan exchanged worried looks. Lloyd pouted and hung his head lowly, catching on to the sarcasm and how pathetic he had just sounded.

"Don't be sad, Lloyd! You've got the Great Zelos here to cheer you up!" Zelos chimed merrily, draping his arm around his younger friend. Lloyd shrugged him off and shook his head.

"Why me?.."

As they continued, they made their way down the stairs and across the path. Oddly, each stone had been placed in the gaps in the path, as if someone had been here recently. A shiver fell down Yuan's back as he neared the rear of the pack. A lot seemed to be on his mind as he starred at the ground beneath him, then to his former comrade.

"Something bothering you?" Kratos asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Yuan holding his head almost in dread?

"Nothing of your concern." Yuan replied bitterly, sparing an emerald glance up ahead at his auburn haired friend. Kratos paused to converse with Yuan a few minutes longer.

"We're both in this together. If you see an error in our plans, I'd like you to address me of it, instead of keeping it to yourself. If we don't' succeed in this, we'll be deceased." Kratos reminded Yuan, with an almost frightening stare.

"Just because Yggdrasill ordered us to work together doesn't mean I have to be kind to you." Yuan scoffed, pushing past Kratos and rejoining the others at the top of the pedestal. Kratos just stood there for a few minutes, taking in what he had just said.

'If he keeps up that attitude, we aren't going to last past the Fire Seal' Kratos thought to himself before also catching up.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked, looking at the glowing fire ring. Zelos, being his usual zelos self, reached out and took the ring. Placing it upon his finger, he did his victory stance for a second time. "What are you doing?.." Lloyd asked again, watching Zelos observe his new accessory. Raine sighed and grabbed Zelos' hand to observe it also.

"Is this.. really the Sorcerers Ring they spoke of in the legends!" Raine almost gasped in excitement. Kratos walked up to them and glanced at it.

"It appears to be." He added in.

"So.. what does it do?" Zelos asked, withdrawing his hand and then jerking it slightly, sending a fireball that went straight towards Yuan. Jumping out of the way in frustration, Yuan regained his balance and charged right up to the Chosen's face. "Uhh... oops?"

"You stupid Chosen!" Yuan hissed, clenching his fists.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Zelos asked, crossing his arms and sending another fireball straight towards Lloyd. Lloyd also dodged it, but was inferiors with the red-head.

"What the hell was that for!" Lloyd demanded.

"BOYS!" Raine hollered, thrashing out and smacking all three on top of their heads. Zelos bent over, clutching his head in pain. Lloyd whimpered but then turned his back and began to watch the door they had come to, if it had suddenly become interesting. Yuan bit his bottom lip before glancing at Kratos for a moment.

"Let's just get to the oracle.. before I end up hurting someone." Yuan growled.

"I'd love to see you try." Lloyd noted.

"..." Raine sent a dithering glare over at Lloyd before the group backtracked down the path and into the main room.

There they stood, in front of the main entrance to the oracle room Raine glanced over at the oracle stone and stroked her chin. Yuan sighed, letting out all the annoyance he had at the moment. Zelos stepped up to the door, holding the ring directly at the door. Nothing happened. Zelos scrunched his eyebrows and then wound his fist back and then pointed directly at the door. Still no fire. Another moment passed before Zelos pouted and turned to the others.

"I think the ring's busted." Zelos murmured.

"I wouldn't be surprised with all the shooting you did down there." Yuan coughed. Zelos shot an angry stare at the blue haired man and then turned to the door once more.

"Open!" He hollered a gentle ball of fire was shot at the door. Vines unraveled, and the door snapped open. Lloyd's eyes widened as Zelos pranced in, ignoring what everyone else had to say about this. Beyond the door was small portal. Each member stepped upon it and was transported to the main oracle room.

"Whoah! Is this what I think it is!" Lloyd spoke, stepping off the platform and glancing out the window and then to the large red seal on the ground. "Is that the Cruxis Crystal?"

"Very good." Yuan snapped to himself.

"It appears that you should stand right before that, Zelos. Go ahead, release the oracle." Kratos offered, pointing to a small spot in front of the rather enormous seal. Zelos nodded and stepped forward. Closing his eyes, he placed clasped his hands together in gentle prayer. Just as he began, a bright light came from the ceiling, radiating pure white light from it. There came a single angel, silky white wings and light blonde hair. He bore priest clothing, and a gentle smile.

"Wh...what is that?" Lloyd stammered, starring upwards.

"An angel, I would assume." Kratos spoke from behind him. Both Yuan and Raine remained silent, watching Zelos continue to pray.

"My name is Remiel, I am an angel of judgment. I have come here to guide Zelos on the journey to be the seventh chosen." The angel explained, casting a glance at the red-head. Zelos opened his eyes, and took a small gasp from stun. More than likely he wasn't expecting a real angel to come down and give him his oracle. As he watched, the cruxis crystal floated in front of the hovering angel. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"The Goddess Martel..." Yuan whispered from behind. As he finished the cruxis crystal floated to Zelos' chest. Clasping it in his hands, it attached to his necklace and glowed brightly.

"From this moment, Zelos Wilder if officially the Chosen Of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless him, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Slyvarant." Remiel continued. As he spoke, Yuan and Raine glanced out the window. At the center of the world had appeared a magnificent white tower, spiraling the the heavens.

"So that's the Tower Of Salvation." Lloyd glanced out the window also, starring at the bright tower in the distance.

"It would see that way." Raine spoke, smiling a bit.

"Zelos, The Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel continue onwards. Zelos kept his eyes upon the angel and hands clasped in gentle prayer. "Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation. And climb the tower in the heavens."

"No problem." Zelos smiled, then sweated. "Uh.. I mean. I accept this task, oh heavenly father." He whispered, bowing his head.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the powers of the angels with every seal you unlock." Remiel explained, flapping his angelic wings. By now Yuan had spaced out, starring out the window at the tower that lay miles away. Hundreds of miles it seemed from this distance. "Once you have become an angel, this eroded world will be saved."

"Thank you." Zelos spoke, nodding his head in understanding. "I'll release the seals and save our world."

"First head south, to the Seal Of Fire, there you must offer your prayers at the distant land." Remiel smiled lightly. Zelos nodded and unclasped his hands.

"Understood." Zelos replied. With that, the angel flew up into the heavens and disappeared. All went silent throughout the group. Zelos paused before turning around to his group with a light smile. "You heard the man, we got to head south. Lloyd, Raine, I want you two to come with me there to release the seal." He turned to Kratos and Yuan. "Thank you for assisting me here.. I think? I hope you'll find revenge for your fallen ally soon."

"...Let's head back to Iselia." Yuan sighed and glanced at Kratos.

"Yes, but Chosen, I must ask of you for your assistance for a bit longer. We are headed to Triet, the desert city, so we'd like to accompany you until then." Kratos asked.

"Sure... just don't get in my way. The Great Zelos needs to work his magic." Zelos smiled and then looked out the window. "Watch out, Zelos is coming.."

* * *

AN:

Long chapter and I only got the oracle. Next up is the desian thing and the ranch. And the destruction of Iselia. You're probably wondering how this will play because Lloyd isn't friends with Genis. Well, you'll see in time!


	3. Desians

AN:

I spent awhile writing this chapter. Almost a good week. Hopefully this will live up to everyone's exceptions like the last chapter did. And thanks again for reviewing. I'm really excited about this story, and how many differences it'll show as the story progresses.

_

* * *

Eleven Hundred Hours, Iselia- Slyvarant_

* * *

"Coming through!"

As he ran, he felt the weight of his feet cause his legs to become tiresome. Eyes keen on the schoolhouse just ahead, the brunette exerted the last bit of energy he had and charged into it with brute force. Almost causing the door to fall off it's hinges, Lloyd slammed it shut and glanced around. Making his way down the short hall and into the classroom, he felt his heart sink. Had they really left without him! Sure.. he was two hours late, as always, but to leave without him! Pouting to himself, Lloyd glanced over at a random desk near him and kicked it from frustration. The only real chance he had to see the world, and he blew it from over-sleeping. Zelos had told him to be here sharply at Nine, but here he was, at the schoolhouse at eleven.

"Lloyd, is that you?"

The brunette glanced over at someone who had actually been in the room all along. He had long white hair, similar to Raine's, and wore blue clothing. Brilliant aqua eyes scanned Lloyd for a moment before the kid stood up and walked over. He was rather short compared to Lloyd, and seemed to be around twelve or so. As he walked, who this person was clicked inside Lloyd's head. This was Genis, the over achiever and Raine's brother. Right.

"Oh.. Genis, right? Why are you here?" Lloyd asked curiously, leaning against the desk he had kicked.

"I told Raine I'd stay here in Iselia and watch over the schoolhouse while she is out with the Chosen." Genis explained, then paused. "Wait a minute. Why the heck are you here? You hate school!" Genis asked, eyes widening.

"Is it that obvious?" Lloyd murmured. If Genis knew that Lloyd hated school and studying, than the whole world must have known it, seeing Genis and Lloyd barely knew each other. And for that fact, they were complete opposites. Even forgetting the racial fact. "I came here to leave with Zelos and them but I guess they left without me..."

"Raine seemed pretty mad that you weren't here. Zelos offered to go pick you up, but she cocked him an attitude." Genis grinned mischievously. Sweat rolled off Lloyd's face before he began stepping backwards. Was it just him, or was Genis a little bit... frightening this morning? "Oh. Sorry about that.. I just hate that guy's guts." Genis stammered, noticing Lloyd slowly retreating.

"Who?... Oh you mean Zelos." Lloyd countered, trying to actually catch on to the whole conversation.

"Yea. That guys pisses me off so much," Genis began but then noticed Lloyd had glared. "No offense, of course. It's just he thinks he's so smart and that he can have anyone he wants. But Raine's too good for someone like him." Genis continued, now beginning to pace around the room eagerly. "Even if he is the Chosen of Mana, he's nothing but a no-good loser who thinks he can do anything he pleases."

"You like to speak your mind.. don't you?" Lloyd stuttered, sweat continually rolling down the sides of his face.

"Any ways, since Raine didn't wait for you, what are you planning on doing now?" Genis asked, tilting his head to the side and letting his stray white locks of hair fall upon his eyes. For someone Lloyd barely knew, he sure did find it okay to share his views with everyone. Hell, he wasn't so bad once you got to know him. He was actually human enough to have a personality. Even if he wasn't technically a human.

"I'm not sure.. I'll probably end up riding Noishe to Triet anyhow. I want to be there to watch the Seals be released." Lloyd spoke, clenching his fists in determination.

"Noishe?..." Genis asked, dumb-founded at the name. A light smile crossed Lloyd's face as he took a seat at the nearest desk and signaled for Genis to also. Pausing a moment, Lloyd thought of the best words to describe Noishe. Many of the Iselia villagers had seen Noishe many times before, but not Genis nor Raine. They rarely were ever seen outside of their house or schoolhouse. And for that matter, when they did get out, they were at some educational place studying up on monsters and the latest.

"He's my dog. I've had him ever since I could remember. Dad tells me he found Me, Noishe and Mom together, and Noishe had brought me to him." Lloyd explained, starring beyond Genis with a light smile.

"Wow, wish I had a pet like that." Genis lightly smiled, swishing his feet off the stool beneath him.

"Genis?"

A familiar voice called at the entrance of the schoolhouse. It was followed by several footsteps as the four familiar figures reappeared in the room. By now, Lloyd has become instantly dumb-founded and tilted his head. Hadn't Genis claimed they left to Triet? Arising to his feet, he watched as Zelos glanced over at him bearing the famous 'Look-who-finally-decided-to-get-out-of-bed' look. Raine glared over at her student then smiled at her younger brother.

"I thought you said they left!" Lloyd stammered, glaring over at Genis.

"Yea. They went out shopping before they departed. They said if you came here, to keep you busy and pretend to be interested in what you had to say." Genis grinned, flashing a smile over at Lloyd. Now feeling betrayed and played for a fool, Lloyd turned his back on them and pouted. He, Lloyd Irving, had been tricked by a twelve year old!

"Lloyd, how many times must we tell you, you have to get here on time!" Raine scolded, thrashing Lloyd across the back of the skull. A shiver running down the swordsman's back, Lloyd wheeled around and glared down Raine and the others. A long sigh escaped his lips before he noticed everyone didn't seem amused at this at all.

"We're leaving tomorrow to the Fire Seal. We decided it best to relax and get stocked up and work on training before making our way to the desert." Zelos explained, rubbing his chest proudly. Lloyd only rose an eyebrow to this action and turned to Yuan and Kratos.

"So you two are coming also?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"As I said before, yes." Kratos explained, casting a curious glance upon the brunette.

"But still! You guys seemed so set on leaving today! Why the change of heart, well besides the item and stock stuff." Lloyd asked once more, watching Yuan pass across the room and glare out the window. He wasn't really a sociable one, now was he?

"Well.. Dirk asked me if I could help him in his studies on the crafting of a Key Crest. He said it would be beneficial if I knew it for our journey and he offered to teach me today." Raine began, halting after each word. However, Zelos strode up next to her and grinned.

"And plus! I need to bid all my hunnies farewell!" Zelos chimed happily.

"They'll be all too happy." Genis spoke looking up at Zelos. A bright smile crossed his lips as he placed his hand on the boys head and patted him slightly. Genis squinted his eyes angrily and starred up at Zelos who had his eyes closed from joy.

"I always knew you were like your sister." Zelos chimed once more.

"I meant they'll be happy about you leaving..." Genis spoke as Zelos instantly stopped, starred down at Genis, and dug his fingernails into his hair. "Ow! Cut it out!" Genis whined, shaking his head and throwing off Zelos' hand.

"Hey Raine, I was thinking. Can I please come along? You might need my magic along the way and I don't trust Zelos for saving the world. Besides, I'd be worried about you.." Genis whimpered at his sister. Raine seemed benumbed by her brother's sudden care, but proud at the same time. It was her, for that fact, who raised him since he was very young.

"Well.. if you promise not to cause any trouble. I don't seem any harm in it." Raine offered, with a gentle smile.

"This isn't a field trip you know." Yuan snapped from the window, turning around to face the others. Kratos glared over at him before nodding gently. Lloyd's blood turned ice cold as he heard the man's comment. Resisting the urge to unsheathe his swords and take vengeance, Lloyd bit down on his bottom lip and starred back at him.

"You are right, Yuan, but Genis is quite a skilled sorcerer." Raine retorted.

"He's twelve." Yuan countered, disgust lingering on his tongue.

"Who are you to say who comes with us, anyhow?" Lloyd piped in, walking up alongside Raine's other side. By now Zelos had also became enraged and was sizing up Yuan from a few distances away.

"Enough. This no time for petty quarrels." Kratos warned, flashing a warning from Yuan to Lloyd. "Right now we need to get prepared and rest up. I don't want anyone doing anything foolish along the way. It is our goal to make it safely to Triet, is it not?" Lloyd looked down, a bit ashamed. "Either way... I think it's best if we go our separate ways today." And with that said, Genis and Zelos exited the building sharply.

"Wonder where they are going in such a hurry?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"If you three want, you can accompany me to Dirk's House. I think the research he is doing might surprise you also." Raine offered a smile and watched as both Kratos and Yuan nodded in agreement. "And it gives you time to collect your things, Lloyd." Raine finished.

With that, the four had made their way to Dirk's House and through the forest. Across the rivers and past the Human Ranch. They had been so involved in their mission that they had completely missed Genis talking to a slave at the ranch as they passed. Once they made it to the small house on the outskirts of the forest, Raine took the lead and led them inside, as if she knew exactly what she was doing and how to go about it.

"Aye, nice to see you Raine." Dirk offered as they entered.

The room was rather a cozy fit. Made entirely from lumber and natural forest resources, it seemed to glow that homey feel. Raine smiled and took a seat next to Dirk at the table to the right of the room. Yuan glanced over at Kratos for a split second and then sat down.

"Care to chat outside for a bit?" Kratos suddenly asked Lloyd. Stunned, Lloyd glanced over at the auburn man. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or afraid. Taking the best side of his options, he nodded slightly and followed the man outside once more.

"This is a nice place.." Kratos observed looking at the twisting river that fed it's way through the trees and in front of the home. Lloyd tilted his head in agreeance and watched the man scan the area. "What's that?" Kratos asked curiously, pointing to the gravestone.

"That's where my mom is..." Lloyd murmured, not wanting to be all that social.

"Hmm..." Was all Kratos said before he paused and took a step over. As he stood in front of it, his locks of hair gently fluttered in the wind. Moments passed before Lloyd had curiously stepped beside him, watching his intense gaze.

"What happened to her?" Kratos asked curiously.

"Dad told me she was killed by desians.. he told me not to seek revenge on them, that it'd break our Treaty Of Iselia, but I can't stand them! But still..." Lloyd sighed miserably and starred at it. "I sometimes wonder what she was like.."

"You seem not of the dwarvan blood, is your biological father alive?" Kratos continued, glancing over at Lloyd.

"Not sure... probably not. I'm betting he was killed by desians too, probably for risking his life to save my mom's." Lloyd closed his eyes and shrugged. "Or he's just afraid to come back and see that his son is alive."

"Humph interesting.." Kratos spoke, starring at it once more before taking a step away from it and placing himself on the bench a few yards away. Lloyd followed and took the seat next to him. "..I've been wondering. What is your real objective in this? You are not the Chosen after all."

"Well.. if I don't go, I know for sure that Zelos won't release all the seals and he'll screw the world up. So I feel obligated to go." Lloyd replied, watching the water flow.

".. Is there any reason besides that?"

"Well, I do want to kill the desians without destroying my home.. And figure out about my parents past and that stuff. Plus, Zelos has been my friend ever since I came here, and I can't just let him leave by himself." Lloyd smiled gently.

"Ah.. yes. Very sincere reasons I suppose." Kratos spoke softly.

"What are you and Yuan looking for in Triet anyway?" Another question loomed in the air.

"Our fallen comrade's parents live there. She was Yuan's cousin so he feels complied to go there." Kratos spoke. "And that's more than likely why Yuan hasn't been acting himself lately. Please don't take much offense to his attitude. Usually he is less... uptight." Kratos observed.

"Oh. Well, how long have you known him?" Lloyd spoke, crossing his arms.

"We knew each other for a quite a while, to say the least." Kratos replied.

"Say, what are you and him planning on doing after you leave Triet? Any adventuring plans or such? I'm pretty sure we could use both of your strengths along the way. I mean.. of course it's up to Zelos and all, but I think we'll be safer with you two with us." Lloyd stumbled.

"You may be right.. then again, I'll have to converse with Yuan about the deal." Kratos replied softly. It seemed as if his stern brown eyes had let onto a gentler posture for that very moment. Lloyd tilted his head in confusion and then glanced at the door to his house. Dirk wasn't one for long lectures, so he doubted they would be there for long.

"I'm going to catch up with them." Kratos declared, arising to his feet and entering the house. All fell silent. Questions and curiosity began to fill Lloyd as he sat there, starring up at the brilliant sky. This was going to be a long journey, wasn't it? And from the way he saw it so far, they were having a lot of unneeded help joining them. But then again, there's strength in numbers, right?

* * *

_Around Ten Minutes Late, Dirk's House- Slyvarant_

* * *

"L-loyd!"

Lloyd glanced ahead and noticed Genis had come stumbling onto scene. Blood seemed to fall from a single scratch across his cheek, and his eyes seemed to drop tears of pain. Quickly arising to his feet, Lloyd ran over and placed a hand on the panting half-elve's shoulder. Genis glanced up, and took a few deep breaths trying to maintain a constant rate.

"What happened Genis? Or are you going to lie like last time?" Lloyd dared, remembering what had happened earlier today. However, Genis continued his long and sharp breaths as he starred up into the older boy's eyes with distress.

"The.. desians! I-i was at the ranch giving Marble so-some food and well... the desians spotted me trying to break her free because she has a family an-d then they chased after me and I used magic.. and then they started mo-ving towards Iselia... around fifty of them!" Genis finished, tears falling from his face. By now Lloyd was completely in a shock wave of stun and realized there was nothing they could do expect stop the desians now.

"Genis! Do you know what you just did! You broke the Peace Treaty Of Iselia with the desians! Now they're probably going to take everyone to the human slave. Or do something crazy with the town! We've got to get down to that town now!" Lloyd urged, grabbing hold to the elves arm and begun to drag him.

"What about the others!" Genis demanded as Lloyd continued to drag him back the way he came.

"They'll be fine! We can't waste any time!" Lloyd snapped.

"What if they killed Marble?" Genis whimpered as they made their way through the woods and back to Iselia. It was as if Lloyd was operating off fear and not smarts. It would have been wise to tell the others, and risk having lost five seconds than to run in head first into the unknown. But of course, when fear comes, you go with your first instinct.

"We'll find out when we get to town! But if we don't get there in time.. Iselia will suffer." Lloyd spoke, as they crossed the river, keeping a constant running pace.

" Lloyd, I never meant for this to happen! It's just Marble was like a mother to me.." Genis whimpered, as they neared the city. By now they were on the outskirts of town. Lloyd paused for a moment before he starred Genis in the eye. For that split second, he thought he saw himself so many years ago. A boy without a mother, trying to find his place in the world. It wasn't Genis' fault that he cared for Marble.

"Genis, I don't have a mother too, if you didn't know. I know it's hard, but you've got Raine and I've got Dirk. As long as there is someone out there to watch over us, we'll be okay. And besides, friendship is almost as strong as family bonds." Lloyd offered. Genis paused for a moment before glancing up at Lloyd.

"I never knew you could be so sophisticated.." Genis grinned slightly before starring beyond Lloyd. "Wh-ha!" Genis screamed, starring at town beyond.

Lloyd spun around and starred in horror at the sight he found. Buildings were cast upon into millions of flames whilst desians marched around the town as if they owned it. Heart dropping, Lloyd charged forward along with Genis into the city they used to call home. Once inside, they noticed a large group of desians near the front of the town. The minute the two boys entered, the leader had turned around to stare them down.

"There he is. The boy who caused all this." The leader laughed. Lloyd unsheathed his sword and starred down the leader.

"Who are you? What have you done to our city!" Lloyd hollered, clutching both swords in his hands tightly. If it wasn't for Iselia, Lloyd wouldn't have his friends, or a place to call home. Just a lonely house in the forest with his adopted father.

"I am Forctystus, one of the five grand cardinals. I am the leader of the Iselia Ranch. And to answer you're other question, we are burning down the city for breaking the Peace Treaty. You humans think you can skip around the law without punishment? Ha, you are mistaken." Over his eye was an eye patch and on his right arm was a large cannon. He seemed of the half elf nature by his pointed ears, and looked oddly similar to someone Lloyd had met before. But who?

"We broke the Peace Treaty! You Desians did! Attacking people at Martel's Temple! Isn't that going against your word?" Lloyd snapped, as Genis stood by his side, watching the flames burn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about little boy. All I want is him," Forcystus announced, wagging a finger at Genis. Eyes widening with fear, Genis shook his head in misery.

"All I did was give Marble food! She deserves to be treated like a human being, not an animal!" Genis whimpered, starring down the grand cardinal with brute determination.

"And by doing that, you broke the Treaty. And for that, you will pay. Genis Sage." Forcystus laughed and stepped forward so he was inches away from Genis. However, he paused when he noticed Lloyd was starring at him. Moments passed before a sly grin fell upon his face. "Lloyd Irving... what are the odds of meeting you here?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Lloyd demanded. All that came in reply was a distant laugh from the green haired man. "Answer me!"

"How does it feel to know that you two are the cause for the destruction of your city? You'll probably never be able to show your faces again here. Just because you valued the hopeless lives at the ranch. Pathetic.." Forcystus snickered.

"What do I have to do with this! How do you know who I am!" Lloyd demanded, starring angrily at him.

"Hmm.. you do bear a resemblance as Lord Yggdrasill stated. Either way, Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, you will not meet your maker!" He declared as he rose a hand. A few desians stepped aside from their large circle to show a rather enormous and frightening monster stumbled onto scene.

It's skin was as scaly green, and it wore tattered cloths. Upon it was only one single glowing red eye. Long arms flailed in the ear as the Desians took steps away from the raging monster. Gulping down any freight Lloyd had just occurred, he held his sword tightly and starred at it. How did the Desians acquire a monster like that! It was unlike anything in this world!

"What is that thing!" Genis spoke, holding his kendama in a shaky hand.

"That, dear boys, is your executioner. Have fun." And with that Forcystus stepped aside and let the monster approach them. Shaking on his wobbly two legs, Genis turned to Lloyd, unsure what to do.

"How are we going to beat that thing!" Genis spoke. He barely knew Lloyd, and yet they were about to fight alongside the monster. Then again, why had Forcystus known who Lloyd was, and why did he blame Iselia's destruction on him too! Maybe because he was with Genis now? Or..

"Genis!"

Genis glanced around for the cause of the voice. The monster stopped a few inches away from the young boy. Startled to death, Genis held his kendama in a defensive position, afraid to attack.

"Genis! You were like a son to me, please don't let yourself be killed and tormented because of me. Run, run far away from here and the desians." The monster spoke.

"What the..." Lloyd questioned, starring at the angry creature.

"M-marble?" Genis stammered, tears welling up in his aqua eyes. Now completely confused, Lloyd starred at the monster with much concern. Had that been the old lady Genis claimed to visit? How did the desians turn a human into.. a creature like this!

"Please... kill me. I don't want to suffer anymore.. or cause harm to you too. Please, take care of yourselves and stop the desians from destroying any more lives." A single tear fell from it's face as he thrashed it's ams in the air. It seemed as if it's inner instincts were causing the destruction, and it's mind was telling it otherwise.

"..please Lloyd. I want you to put Marble to rest.. I can't bear the thought of doing it." Genis whimpered, closing his eyes. And with that said, Lloyd sighed and slashed his two wooden swords through the air at the monster. Within those split seconds, a bright light was sent through it, causing it to burst into millions of fragments of rays.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Lloyd said as he watched Genis run up to where Marble had been and scoop up her exsphere. It glowed a dim red as the young boy looked into it with fear.

"Impossible! You inferior-" Forcystus began, aiming his canon at Lloyd.

"Get away from here! You desians are nothing but heartless-" Lloyd began but a large blast of energy was sent spiraling at the grand cardinal within that second. Lloyd's gaze followed the light's path and noticed the others were standing at the beginning of the northerly path.

"Mock my words, Lloyd Irving. This isn't over yet. You'll never be safe." Forcystus growled, clutching his side from where the magic had hit. With that said, the desians gathered around their leader and began to cast a teleportation spell.

And it was over. Taking a few deep breaths, Lloyd slowly went over everything that had just occurred. Genis had befriended a human at the ranch that was forbidden, and that caused the desians to become enraged. They came down and tried to destroy Iselia, but he and Genis had stopped him. Marble turned out to be the monster, and Raine and the others had saved Lloyd and Genis from the angry Forcystus. And to think this all happened before they even left Iselia!

"Genis, are you all right?" Raine yelled, running up to his side. Draping her arms around her younger brother, a single tear fell from his face as he clenched the exsphere tightly in hand.

"Iselia... everybody is.." Lloyd starred in horror at the burning buildings. No one was out wandering the streets in fear. All was silent except the gentle weeping of his new younger friend. Had everyone just died at the hands of the desians? Everyone that Lloyd grew up to know had disappeared within that second...?

"Dead." Yuan declared, alongside Zelos and Kratos. Shaking his head angrily, Lloyd dropped his blades on the ground in denial.

"No! It's not true! It's not true!" Lloyd spoke, starring ahead at the three swordsmen. Each bore a different expression. Zelos seemed to be overcome by grief and shock, whilst Kratos appeared to be stunned by the desians actions. However, Yuan bore that same serious look as before. It was as if he had no soul.

"Lloyd, you musn't be angry with yourself. You had no other option than to protect yourself and Genis." Kratos spoke, pointing to Raine and Genis. Breaths quickening, a single tear fell from Lloyd's face before he glanced up at Zelos.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Lloyd said. He had just let Zelos' hometown be destroyed. Even though it was the Chosen's' job to fulfill the oracle and destroy the desians, Lloyd felt it was partly his fault for letting this happen. Hell, this town as all that Zelos had left.

"Let's just get going to the Fire Seal..." Zelos grumbled, looking downward and passing over to where Raine and Genis were. "It's going to be okay Raine, Genis. As long as we continue onwards as a group, I'll be sure to protect both of you." Zelos smiled lightly. "The Great Zelos won't let his friends be slain, promise."

With that said, Kratos also passed over to the three. He sat down beside Zelos and begun to explain the importance of releasing the seals. And that left Yuan starring coldly at Lloyd. It was as if Lloyd's body dropped twenty degrees when he saw the look upon the other man's face.

"Lloyd, come here for a moment. "

Stammering with thoughts, Lloyd walked over to the blue haired man. By far this had been the most awkward moment of the journey so far. Glancing up at his emerald eyes, Lloyd noticed they were actually filled with the same grief as the others.

"As you can see... desians need to be stopped at once. If they don't more people will die because of them." Yuan explained, bearing the same sassy voice as before. But now even he could hide the concern in his own eyes.

"I understand.. I'm going to help Zelos destroy them all and cleanse this world of evil once and for all." Lloyd declared.

"But don't you think it'll be harder than that? Didn't you hear what the man told you? You're probably wanted among all the desians now. How can you continue onward knowing that you are going to be putting yourself in danger?" Yuan asked, crossing his arms.

"If I stay here, I'll only be running away from my problems. No matter where I go, they'll continue to hunt me down. Even if I stay here. I don't know why they all hate me so much.. but I hate them just as much." Lloyd stuttered, watching the wind gently whip Yuan's strands of blue hair. A slight smile passed Yuan's lips for a moment.

"You're just like him..." Was all he said. Lloyd tilted his head in confusion.

"Just like who?"

"Never mind." Yuan said sharply, gathering his thoughts back once more. Turning a deep red, Lloyd crossed his arms and bit down on his lip.

"Who am I just like! Tell me!" Lloyd persisted but Yuan glowered down at him with much annoyance.

"If you want to stay on my good side, I suggest you forget I said anything about that and continue along with your goal." And with that Yuan passed abruptly to the others to converse.

"Geesh, what's got him so uptight?" Lloyd sighed.

Within moments the six would be making their way to The Fire Seal and Triet. What ever obstacles lay ahead there was anyone's guess. So far countless lives had been destroyed because of the desians, and more friendships were made. Genis didn't seem all that bad after all, and Zelos actually seemed concerned about the future and not himself. And Kratos and Yuan.. they were as determined as ever to make it to Triet to pay their respects. As long as the burning desire in Lloyd remained, he would stop the desians no matter what.

* * *

AN:

Different than TOS? Yup. Any ways, the next chapter will continue to have many more differences. Trust me. Well, I'll update soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I might be adding an OC in a few chapters. Not sure yet any opinion on that?


End file.
